Brainicrab (Earth-32)/Dimension 23
Brainicrab 'is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from Encephalonus IV and the Dimension 23 equivalent of Brainstorm in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Brainicrab resembles his Dimension 1 equivalent's appearance, but his exoskeleton is colored a light blue and his belt and stripes are blue. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on the belt around his waist. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Cerebrocrustacean Physiology: Brainicrab, being a Cerebrocrustacean, possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Enhanced Intelligence': Brainicrab possesses extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence, along with other mental abilities/skills. He has perfect understanding of complex angular physics, visualizing equations and solving them on the spot. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties by simply looking at them. With his analytical mind, Brainstorm can understand the mannerisms and mindsets of his enemies, to the point that he can predict their moves to a degree and act accordingly. He utilizes his surroundings to their fullest potential, with nearby objects being used for taking down lesser foes and natural formations being used as cover or other defensive techniques. Brainstorm's IQ is 10^33, or one decillion. **'Electrokinesis': Brainicrab possesses the ability to create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate electricity in various shapes and forms. **'Lightning Blast': Brainicrab can release blue lightning, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull, or from his pincers. As shown in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, the blast is powerful enough to harm MAL.W.A.R.E. in his most powerful form. **'Lightning Sphere Projection': Brainicrab can project lighting in the form of small spheres, allowing him to take down multiple enemies at once. **'Electrical Shield Generation': Brainicrab can generate around himself and/or others a shield made out of electricity, offering protection from attacks. **'Electrical Telekinesis': Brainicrab possesses the ability to manipulate matter through electricity. He does this by coating an object in an electric field, pulling it closer or pushing it away from him. **'Technokinesis': Brainicrab possesses the ability to manipulate electronics and machinery, by using his electrokinetic abilities. **'Enhanced Strength': Brainicrab possesses strength superior to that of a human's. His pincers are strong enough to crush a refrigerator with ease. **'Enhanced Durability': Brainicrab possesses durability superior to that of a human's. **'Levitation': Brainicrab can levitate above the ground using his electrokinesis and move freely in the air. **'Wall Climbing': Brainicrab possesses the ability to climb walls with relative ease. Weaknesses *'Concentration': Brainicrab requires utmost concentration, in order to utilize his abilites to their fullest potential. As such, loud vibrations can severely hinder him. *'Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness': Brainicrab has a predilection to engage in the manifestation of prolix exposition through a buzzword disposition form of communication notwithstanding the availability of more comprehensible, punctiliously applicable, diminutive alternatives. In layman's terms, Brainicrab tends to use long and complicated words to get his point across, often confusing his allies, as they possess intellect lower than his. *'Arrogance': Brainicrab is extremely egotistical and arrogant, which makes teamwork harder to accomplish. *'Insulators': Insulators possess high resistance or even complete immunity to Brainicrab's electrokinetic abilities. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Brainicrab first appeared in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension. **Brainicrab fought MAL.W.A.R.E. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' (first appearance) Trivia *Credits for the infobox image go to Lego Master. *His name is a pun on Brainiac. *Ben 23 tends to call him 'Brainy'. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Electric Aliens Category:Alternate Timeline Aliens Category:Dimension 23 Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000